Is it life, Draco?
by Yarney Liag
Summary: Les yeux posés sur une tâche imaginaire, il se demandait une dernière fois si c'était un choix judicieux d'être venu à cet entretien. Comme une bonne vieille blague loin d'être drôle : un Malfoy passant un entretien d'embauche... chez les moldus. On aurait tout vu ! Mais il fera semblant. Parce que Hermione Granger se meurt. Et jamais il ne l'abandonnera. Pas une deuxième fois.


**Sans le savoir, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui veillait sur elle.**

Draco tapait du bout de ses doigts sur son pantalon en toile en suivant un rythme musical qu'il était visiblement le seul à entendre. Le visage neutre et les yeux fermement posés sur une tâche imaginaire sur les carreaux immaculés du plus grand hôpital de Tokyo, il se demandait une dernière fois si c'était un choix judicieux d'être venu à cet entretien. Comme une bonne vieille blague loin d'être drôle : un Malfoy passant un entretien d'embauche... chez les _moldus_. On aurait tout vu ! Son grand père, l'illustre Abraxas Malfoy devait s'être retourné quatre fois de trop dans sa tombe à l'heure actuelle.

Certes l'amabilité des citoyens japonais l'avait rapidement mis à l'aise, mais loin de son confort linguistique, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à obtenir toutes les informations dont il avait besoin pour préparer le coup. Sans oublier qu'il n'avait pas eu recours à un quelconque artefact magique depuis des lustres. Changer son apparence avait été facile. Une poignée de galions pour récupérer une potion douteuse dans le coin le plus sombre de l'allée des embrumes et le tour était joué. Il avait à présent des yeux marrons, une chevelure blonde terne et un visage excessivement banale. Vraiment rien de bien compliqué. Mais l_a_ retrouver par contre avait été une tâche très ardue.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se reprocher son obsession assez singulière et ainsi changer d'avis à la dernière minute, la porte devant lui s'ouvrit et y sortit un grand homme roux avec des yeux d'un bleu électrique envoûtant. Loin —très loin même— de la voix féminine au fort accent asiatique qui lui avait répondu deux semaines plus tôt lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que sa candidature avait passé la première étape et qu'il fallait la valider par un interview.

— Monsieur Trainer ?, demanda l'homme dans un anglais parfait.  
— Oui, répondit prudemment Draco en se levant d'un coup.  
— Je me présente, Charlie Weasley, continua tranquillement le beau roux sans s'offusquer du manque d'enthousiasme de Draco.  
— Enchanté, je m'appelle Rich, mentit le blond en serrant la main tendue. Trainer Rich.

Il y eut une pause durant laquelle Charlie considéra d'un œil critique la fausse apparence du Malfoy avec une insistance frôlant l'insolence. Draco se retint de hausser un sourcil nerveux face au comportement du roux. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire, il avait vérifié que son déguisement était parfait, mais une face familière le mettait mal à l'aise. Très mal à l'aise.

Il fallait bien évidemment qu'il tombe sur un Weasley! Heureusement que ce n'était pas le Weasley qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Ronald avait une très bonne intuition et une perspicacité qu'il l'avait très vite fait devenir l'un des meilleurs aurores au service du ministère magique. Il n'aurait fallu que d'une poignée de minutes au grand mot pour que le plus jeune garçon Weasley ne découvre son subterfuge. Et les trois dernières années de planification et de recherches seraient tombées à l'eau.

— Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète, Monsieur Trainer ?, demanda curieusement Charlie en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
— Faites donc, répondit aimablement Draco, confiant de ses talents d'acteurs.  
— Vous me semblez... riche, tenta le roux en l'observant comme on observerait une boîte pleine d'énigmes. Oh ne vous méprenez pas ! Je veux dire par là que vous avez cet air distingué qui est propre aux gens ayant une certaine fortune. Votre ... "aura" est particulière.  
— ... Merci ?

Le remerciement sortit de sa bouche comme le ferait une question rhétorique. Était-ce déjà la fin ? L'avait-il démasqué ? Le dompteur de dragon devait être plus futé qu'il ne le pensait. Mais Charlie se contenta de sourire, semblant satisfait par sa réponse.

— Entrez je vous prie, se poussa le roux en faisant de la place pour que Draco puisse entrer dans la pièce devant laquelle il se tenait.

En quelques enjambées de ses longues jambes, Draco analysa sommairement la pièce. Elle était vaste et les murs comme les carreaux sur le sol étaient d'un blanc virginale presque dérangeant. Les seuls meubles présents étaient une immense armoire, un bureau à l'écart, au fond de la pièce, et un mini salon composé de deux larges canapés disposés face à face et séparés par une table en verre de bon goût. Les spots lumineux fixés au plafond éclairaient la pièce avec une clarté exemplaire.

— Prenez place, fit Charlie en montrant le canapé près de Draco d'un geste vague de la main.  
— Je vous remercie, répondit le blond en s'asseyant avec toute la classe habituelle qui lui correspondait.

Charlie marqua une forte pause en le regardant d'un air amusé, avant d'appuyer sur une petite sonnette et de demander à une personne lambda de leur apporter une tasse de thé. Draco haussa les sourcils. N'était-il pas à un interview étant censé durer 10 minutes au grand maximum? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il allait plus s'attarder que prévu?

— J'avais ouï dire que cette interview ne... "s'étendrai" pas plus que de raison, tenta Draco avec une moue intriguée savamment travaillée.  
— J'ai juste l'impression que vous serez le premier depuis longtemps à tenir plus de 10 minutes sous l'assaut de mes questions, répondit tranquillement Charlie sans cesser d'observer les réactions du Malfoy.  
— J'en suis ravi alors, dit ce dernier sans perdre le fil et en lui faisant son fameux sourire de vingt-huit mille carats.

Charlie se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin avant de se saisir d'une feuille de papier présentant des caractères au recto comme au verso. Pendant 10 minutes, le rouquin lui posa toutes sortes de questions, plus ou moins personnelles, avec quelques fois un faux sourire contrit lorsque Draco le remettait subtilement à sa place lorsqu'il dépassait ses limites. La pluie de questions ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'une jeune femme aux traits typiquement japonais entra avec un plateau de service. Le thé fut servi dans le calme le plus total mais Draco n'en avait cure. La jeune femme finit par sortir de la salle non sans s'être poliment inclinée.

— Venons-en maintenant à ce qui m'intéresse, Monsieur Trainer, fit le rouquin en savourant un peu de thé avant de déposer la tasse dans sa coupelle sur la table.  
— Je vous écoute...  
— Que savez-vous exactement sur les traitements à donner aux patients victimes d'une crise?, demanda Charlie en passant brusquement d'une posture relaxe à tendue.

Draco pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre en se retenant de réciter spontanément le manuel qu'il avait appris par cœur dans l'optique de cette interview. Plus que jamais, il devait faire bonne impression.

— Il ne faut surtout pas bouger le patient, puis penser à protéger sa tête et éventuellement desserrer les vêtements, énuméra Draco d'un ton neutre. Après la crise, il faut tourner le patient de préférence en position latérale de sécurité et attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Bien sûr, surtout pas d'eau avant plusieurs minutes.

Charlie hocha légèrement la tête en cochant une case sur sa feuille avec un petit sourire, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde avec succès.

— Et si la crise dure plus de 5 minutes?, tenta le roux en faisant tourner son stylo entre ses grands doigts.  
— Dans ce cas, la présence d'une infirmière est recommandée.  
— Et si une deuxième crise survient?  
— Dans ce cas, la présence d'une infirmière est _vivement_ recommandée, enchaîna Draco avec une aisance qui le surprit lui-même.

Le Weasley hocha une fois de plus la tête et fit d'un geste brusque un grand trait le long de la feuille. Le blond haussa un sourcil. Avait-il commis une erreur? Que râturait-il avec autant de force? Tout sembla se passer au ralenti. Tout ce qu'il entendait était le battement excessif de son cœur en songeant qu'il venait de foirer la seule épreuve pouvant le rapprocher _d'elle_.

— Vous dîtes savoir jouer du violon et du piano, dit négligemment Charlie en déposant le questionnaire sur la table.  
— Oui, parvint à répondre le blond en avalant difficilement sa salive.  
— Bien !, s'exclama finalement le grand homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Alors, Monsieur Trainer, quand pouvez-vous commencer?

* * *

Le premier contact avait été tout sauf ce qu'il avait espéré. Draco avait pensé que la revoir réveillerait tous les sentiments qui le traversait toutes les fois où il osait songer à elle. Il pensait que bonheur, soulagement, tristesse puis la colère se succéderaient. Qu'il ne saurait pas se contrôler et qu'il ferait foirer sa couverture. Il pensait qu'il allait vivre ces retrouvailles de toute son âme. Pourtant, seul un immense vide le saisit lorsqu'il observa sa petite silhouette se dessiner de profil tandis qu'elle lisait tranquillement un livre quelconque avec sa concentration habituelle.

— Hermione, commença doucement Charlie pour ne pas la brusquer. Ton nouveau gardien est là.

La brune aux cheveux rebels sortit de sa rêverie et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée pour voir les deux hommes debout. Ses yeux caramels le regardèrent avec attention du bas vers le haut. Après son analyse, elle dut juger qu'elle n'avait en face d'elle qu'un moldu banal et sans défense car elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qui assécha sa gorge.

Draco pleura longtemps chez lui, cette nuit-là.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il travaillait comme l'auxiliaire de vie attitré de Hermione Jane Granger. Son premier constat fut qu'elle parlait affreusement peu. Quasiment pas du tout, ce qui l'avait inquiété durant la première semaine. Et les heures qu'il passait en sa compagnie ne faisaient que soulever plus de questions.

Pourquoi est-ce que Charlie était le seul à venir lui rendre visite? Pourquoi était-il mentionné sur les papiers que le roux était son gardien légal?

Et le fameux trio d'or? Pourquoi est-ce que les deux autres imbéciles ne venaient pas lui rendre visite en courant? N'étaient-ils vraiment pas au courant de sa condition?

Il y a trois ans, lorsque Draco cherchait encore fraîchement la localisation de la lionne, il avait ouï dire que ni même Harry Potter et son acolyte ne savaient où elle se trouvait. Mais le blond avait cru qu'ils voulaient juste dissimuler l'information pour garder sa vie privée intacte. Après tout, Hermione Granger alias miss parfaite, la jeune chef du Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans préavis. La veille, on la prenait en photo, toute souriante, en train de jouer dans un parc avec sa filleule Potter, et le lendemain les gros titres apprenait au monde sorcier que la brillante jeune femme s'était retirée du monde politique et qu'elle souhaitait une bonne continuation à tout le monde. Elle était partie sans laisser une seule trace derrière elle, méticuleuse comme elle l'était.

— Hum, tu fais ce que tu veux jusqu'au bout, soupira Draco de manière inaudible en la regardant terminer un sudoku niveau Master quelques minutes seulement après l'avoir commencé.

Hermione posa tranquillement le livre de jeu sur son lit et lui sourit. Il était impossible qu'elle l'ait entendu, Draco en était sûr et certain, mais il trouva du réconfort dans son sourire amicale. Draco lui sourit en retour et se leva pour lui chercher sa collation de l'après-midi. Il n' y avait qu'elle, et il n'y aurait qu'elle, qui le pousserait à aller à de telles extrémités pour s'assurer de son bien être.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, le verre de jus d'ananas à la main, il fut accueillit par la vision la plus émouvante qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Hermione marchant craintivement vers la salle de bain. Sans son aide. Sans ses béquilles.

Ce fut la première fois qu'Hermione le vit pleurer.

* * *

— Monsieur Trainer, l'appela Charlie après avoir déposer un baiser chaste sur le front de Hermione.  
— Puis-je vous aider?, demanda Draco en cachant son appréhension de son mieux.  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je voudrais juste m'entretenir pendant quelques minutes avant de m'en aller, sourit-il tranquillement en regardant le visage de la brune qui lui souriait innocemment en retour.  
— Bien, coupa sèchement Draco.

Les voir ainsi, chaque jour plus proches l'un de l'autre le tuait de l'intérieur. Quel était réellement leur relation ? Était-ce juste une relation profondément amicale ou un peu plus? Jamais ne les avait-il vu s'embrasser ou se caresser intimement mais il se sentait toujours comme un voyeur, ou simplement comme la 5ème roue du carosse, lorsqu'il les regardait interagir.

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans le couloir annexe de la chambre VIP de Hermione. Il y eut un petit silence avant que Charlie ne sourisse d'un air connaisseur.

— Vous prenez bien soin d'elle, dit ce dernier.  
— Mademoiselle Granger est une patiente exemplaire.  
— En effet. Mais vous prenez _bien_ soin d'elle.

Draco déglutit. Il avait déjà compris où le roux voulait en venir lorsqu'il l'avait dit la première fois. Il est vrai que depuis que Draco était devenu son gardien, Hermione n'avait jamais fait de crise alors qu'il était mentionné dans son dossier médical qu'elle en faisait une chaque 4 jours au maximum. Mais le blond ne pouvait pas dire que depuis deux mois il ajoutait quelques mystérieuses herbes dans le thé ou les snacks de la lionne afin d'apaiser sa condition... et de toute façon, bien que malheureusement, cela ne durera pas longtemps. Sa maladie ne partira jamais et les herbes ne servaient qu'à apaiser ses douleurs au mieux.

Cela l'avait grandement étonné lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'aucun artefact magique n'approchait la belle Gryffondor. Elle ne prenait que des médicaments basiques fabriqués par les moldus, avec des plantes ayant des propriétés si faibles qu'il en avait grimacé. Et ses drogues l'affaiblissait plus qu'autre chose à la longue. Il voulait demander pourquoi... mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il n'était pas sensé être là, lui un sorcier. Parce qu'il n'était pas sensé être à ses côtés. Parfois il souriait lorsqu'il imaginait sa réaction si elle apprenait _qui_ était réellement son fameux "Monsieur Trainer".

Le raclement de gorge de Charlie le ramena sur terre.

— Vous vous êtes vite... « attaché » à elle. Ne pensez pas que je vous en fait la remarque pour que vous arrêtiez... Je suis sincèrement heureux que vous l'ayez pris en affection avec une telle facilité.  
—... Si je puis me permettre, quel est le problème alors?  
— ... Le problème c'est que je sens que vous nous cachez quelque chose. Nous avons tout essayé pour alléger ses douleurs mais aucun médicament prescrit par les meilleurs docteurs n'a donné de tels résultats.  
— Pensez-vous réellement que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec son amélioration?, demanda Draco d'un faux air étonné.  
— Hermione le croit. Son thé n'a plus le même goût.

_Mince_.

Le goût des plantes magiques était effectivement quelque chose qu'il avait tenté de camoufler en achetant divers arômes de la menthe servant pour le thé de la jeune femme.

Sans succès apparemment.

— Je-  
— Ne dîtes rien. J'étais très embêté qu'un inconnu fasse ce genre de chose dans notre dos... je veux dire, votre intention est visiblement bonne mais croyez bien que si toutes les personnes que j'ai embauché avaient ajouté leur petite touche dans ses repas...  
— Je comprends.

Il fallait mieux ne plus jouer à l'innocent.

— Je ne compte pas vous renvoyer si c'est ce que vous pensez.

_Ah_.

— Ah, laissa involontairement s'échapper Draco avant de se mordre la langue.

Le roux rigola doucement avant de prendre une expression sérieuse.

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, mais vous lui faites du bien. J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous aussi longtemps que possible, Monsieur Trainer.

Avant que le blond ne puisse répondre, Charlie s'éloigna à petits pas légers.

— Les plantes, dit Draco en s'adressant au plus âgé.

Il s'arrêta, le dos tourné au Serpentard. Draco avala difficilement sa salive. Il devait lui dire.

— Les effets ne vont pas durer...

Il y eut un moment de pause. Puis Charlie soupira et s'en alla pour de bon. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Jamais il ne se serait pardonné s'il les avait laissé espérer davantage. Plus tard, lorsque Draco entra dans la chambre de la brune, celle-ci le regarda avec une insistance qui le mit mal à l'aise. Alors il fit ce à quoi il était le meilleur. Il finit ses tâches rapidement et fuit sans demander son reste.

* * *

— Votre thé, informa doucement Draco en déposant la coupelle sur la table de chevet près d'elle.

Elle le regarda en coin pendant un instant avant de replonger dans n'importe quel livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Draco soupira devant son mutisme volontaire. Elle ne le remerciait plus aussi chaudement qu'avant, sinon pas du tout. De plus, il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'elle se retenait de lui crier.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Hermione avait fait sa première crise depuis qu'il avait pris sa charge, 7 mois plus tôt. Ces 2 minutes avaient été les plus longues de toute sa vie. Jamais n'avait-il ressenti un tel sentiment d'impuissance. Même lorsque la femme se faisait torturer par sa tante Bellatrix.

Mais Hermione lui avait sourit. Hermione avait tenu ses mains tremblantes entre les siennes plus petites. Elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas sa faute. Qu'elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps parce qu'elle était trop malade pour guérir d'un coup. Alors Draco avait prit une semaine de congé et il avait cherché. Dans tous les recoins les plus isolés en passant de l'Afrique du Sud à la Scandinavie, il avait cherché. Dans sa valise, il avait rapporté des racines de Mandragore et des feuilles de Cèdre directement cueillies dans la fameuse forêt interdite près de Poudlard. En une semaine, elle avait fait 3 crises, malgré qu'il ait demandé à Charlie de veiller à continuer de lui donner sa dose quotidienne de "thé".

Rien ne le prépara à ce qui arriva, trois semaines plus tard, lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de sa patiente, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Voici votre-

— R-Rich, tenta-t-elle faiblement en tremblant.

Draco arrêta immédiatement de parler, la peur au ventre. Pourquoi était-elle aussi pâle ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa voix était aussi craintive? Pourquoi semblait-elle aussi perdue? Aussi déconcertée ? La jeune femme le regardait sans vraiment le voir. Ce qui le percuta de plein fouet fut son regard. Il comprit au même moment que son plateau se fracassa à terre, déversant le contenu de la tasse sur le sol immaculé.

Vide.

— Rich, pleura-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

Hermione Jane Granger était aveugle.

* * *

Depuis cet incident, une semaine plus tôt, Hermione n'avait plus parlé. À personne cette fois-ci. Même au médecin chargé de son cas. Charlie était désespéré. Si désespéré qu'il lui avait demandé de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour arranger la situation. Mais Draco ne pouvait pas. Il aurait donné père et tante pour ne serait-ce que pour faire partir un millième de sa douleur, mais c'était impossible.

Impossible.

La première fois qu'il lui joua du piano, c'était en un bel après-midi. Le printemps était à son paroxysme avec son ciel infiniment bleu et sa verdure fraîche plus rayonnante que jamais sous les assauts réguliers du soleil. C'était le genre de temps qui faisait sourire rien qu'en regardant le paysage.

River flows in you. C'était la première mélodie qu'il lui joua. Sans son avis, il avait fait installer un immense piano signé Steinway & Sons au beau milieu de la pièce. Et chaque jour, il jouait pendant 2h. Parfois des morceaux de Chopin ou Mozart qu'il avait appris après la guerre, lorsqu'il s'était plus intéressé aux Moldus. D'autres fois de petits airs connus comme celui qu'il jouait maintenant. _Close_ du célèbre groupe SorXières était une chanson qu'il avait personnellement apprécié lors de son adolescence. Ce son avait été un Hit à l'époque. À 26 ans, il se rappelait encore des paroles qu'il ne put s'empêcher de fredonner.

— Where in the world are you right now? Just when will we get to meet each other? When and how might our relationship starts?, chanta-t-il d'une voix grave.

[_Dans quelle partie du monde vis-tu actuellement? Quand allons-nous nous rencontrer ? Quand et comment on se rencontrera?_]

— I don't know right now, but somehow I feel that it will be really good, termina calmement Hermione.

[_Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que cela sera vraiment bien._]

Les doigts de Draco s'immobilisèrent sur les touches du piano. Il y eut un profond silence.

— Better than any movie or drama. The greatest love will come... My gut instinct is always right.

[_Mieux que dans les films ou dramas. Le grand amour viendra... mes prédictions sont toujours justes._]

Draco n'osa pas quitter le clavier blanc et noir des yeux. Il se maudit pour sa faiblesse momentanée. Hermione ricana.

— J'avais mes doutes, dit elle d'un ton neutre qu'il peinait à reconnaître.

— Qui êtes-vous, Sorcier?, demanda-t-elle froidement sans bouger d'un seul pouce.

Retour au vouvoiement. Premier coup de couteau dans la poitrine de Draco.

— Je...  
— Pourquoi m'avoir cherché ?, le coupa-t-elle. Parce que ce n'est pas un hasard, n'est-ce pas? Vous sembliez si "au courant" de ma situation que j'ai demandé à Charlie de mener sa petite enquête. Mais vous êtes doué. Alors? Journaliste? Reporter? Je vous fascine tellement que même mon souhait de ne plus faire partie du monde magique ne vaut rien pour vous?

Sa voix était tellement forte, et désespérée, et en colère... Les poings de Draco se refermèrent sur ses genoux, en position de repentance.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.  
— Voici votre scoop! « HERMIONE GRANGER, ORDRE DE MERLIN PREMIÈRE CLASSE, MEILLEURE AMIE DU GARÇON QUI A SURVÉCU ET ANCIENNE CHEF DU DÉPARTEMENT DE CONTRÔLE ET RÉGULATION DES CRÉATURES MAGIQUES, EST ATTEINTE D'UNE MALADIE DÉGÉNÉRATIVE INCURABLE! »  
— Je-  
— N'avez-vous donc aucune retenue? Aucun respect? Pensez-vous que les êtres humains un tant soit peu célèbres méritent qu'on s'acharne sur eux? Personne ne me connaît ici! Je pouvais vivre en paix! Que me voulez-vous à la fin? J'en ai marre de vous! J'en ai marre de votre obstination à nous traquer partout! J'en ai tellement marre!

« **Je n'en peux plus de souffrir à cause de cette magie ... Je veux vivre de nouveau normalement loin de la sorcellerie !** Ne pouvez-vous pas comprendre cela? Est-ce si compliqué de m'oublier?... Est-ce si compliqué de me laisser mourir normalement en paix? »

— Je suis désolé, dit Draco d'un ton désespéré, les larmes aux yeux. Je suis tellement désolé...

Cette après-midi là, ils pleurèrent*. Ils pleurèrent jusqu'à ce que Charlie les découvre, les contours de leurs yeux bouffis à leur maximum. Il ne demanda rien mais leur laissa plutôt un peu de temps pour se reprendre et se remettre de leurs émotions. Draco prit abruptement congé, tel le peureux qu'il était et avait toujours été. En passant devant Charlie, dans le couloir, il n'osa pas le regarder directement dans les yeux. Il s'enfuit juste sans demander son reste.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, il reçu un SMS provenant du roux qui lui disait que la porte lui serait toujours ouverte s'il décidait de revenir. Parce qu'il avait prit soin de Hermione comme personne n'aurait pu le faire, même pas le Weasley lui-même.

Il se décida à revenir après que le roux lui ait envoyé le nouveau rapport médical de la brune aux yeux chocolats. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Idéalement de quelqu'un qui pouvait prendre soin d'elle.

Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un comme lui.

* * *

La revoir n'avait pas été facile. En quelques semaines elle avait dépéri si rapidement qu'il se doutait bien que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Durant ces semaines, il avait pris contact avec tous les grands potionnistes du monde sorcier, mais personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il n'y avait pas de remède miracle. Il n'avait pas perdu espoir, mais il savait intimement qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Contradiction ? Il aurait été étrange qu'il reste rationnel alors que l'amour de sa vie se mourait sur ce lit froid.

— Rich?, résonna la petite voix dans la pièce.

Il s'était arrêté devant l'embrasure de la porte pour mieux la contempler. Son profil était juste incroyable. Et puis l'automne approchait à grand pas. On pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre que les feuilles s'assombrissaient déjà. Et ce fond était tellement beau. Inconsciemment, elle tournait encore son visage vers la grande baie vitrée, comme si elle n'avait jamais perdu la vue et qu'elle se régalait du paysage. Comme si elle pouvait encore admirer le changement de saison qu'elle aimait tant.

— Je suis là, répondit-il à son appel.

— Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le dire la dernière fois... mais je ne suis pas un journaliste. Tu as raison... je t'ai cherché. Je t'ai cherché depuis le jour où tu as disparu. Parce que je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je... J'aimerais te raconter une histoire. Une toute petite histoire qui parle d'un jeune homme qui enviait le Soleil.

« Il avait toujours été seul. Bien qu'entouré par des "amis", il s'était toujours senti tellement seul qu'il se réconfortait en faisant la misère aux autres pour attirer le plus d'attention possible. Il connaissait le Soleil. De loin, certes, mais il l'avait remarqué. Il avait senti avant tout le monde qu'il était spécial. Alors il s'en prit violemment à ce Soleil qu'il rêvait secrètement de devenir. Mais même ça ne l'avait pas sauvé. Puis... il a connu la guerre. Il a dû faire des choix. Il a dû trahir, mentir. Il... il était dans l'Autre camp. Le camp qui se battait contre les justes. Le camp des méchants. »

Draco regarda la fille qui n'avait pas effectué de mouvement. Elle était intelligente. Suffisamment pour avoir compris qu'il était un Mangemort. Un sorcier dégoûtant, pion du Diable antérieurement nommé Voldemort. Mais elle ne dit rien, l'incitant à continuer son récit. Il arrivait à la partie qui dévoilerait son identité si jamais elle comprenait l'allusion.

— Il... trahit son parti. Il... trahit son maître pour sauver le héros. Et le camp du Soleil gagna... Il était heureux. Même avec tout ce qu'il avait perdu, il était heureux de voir le Soleil en vie. Parce qu'il avait vu ce qu'on lui avait fait... il savait combien elle avait souffert aux mains d'une folle. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il avait commencé par lui faire livrer des fleurs... puis des livres. Puis des vêtements chers et des places dans les meilleurs spectacles de Londres. Quelle bonne blague... Comme s'il pouvait racheter ses cicatrices avec de misérables galions...  
— C'était vous...,  
— Mais il ne perdit pas espoir, la coupa-t-il. Il voulait rendre le Soleil aussi heureux que possible. Alors... il la fit suivre.  
— Vous m'avez fait-!  
— Pour sa propre sécurité !, insista Draco en la coupant à nouveau. Je le jure!

Hermione fronça visiblement les sourcils, les narines clairement palpitantes. Elle était en colère. Et elle ne le cachait pas. Mais elle se tut. Draco l'en remercia infiniment.

— Et que s'est-il passé ensuite?, demanda la brune.  
— Eh bien, il a mémorisé ses petites habitudes... L'heure de son réveil, ses journées de courses. Le Soleil était quelqu'un de simple. Le jeune homme... tomba amoureux.

Il y eut un moment de pause qui sembla s'éterniser. Draco avala difficilement sa salive.

— Il renvoya le détective qu'il avait embauché et il... il la suivit. Lui-même. Il aimait regarder le Soleil... même de loin. Il pensait même que c'était pour le mieux. Il resterait dans l'ombre à jamais, c'est ce qu'il avait décidé. Ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il était heureux et elle aussi apparemment.

Sa voix se fit plus tendre vers la fin de son monologue. Il ne désignait même plus Hermione comme le Soleil de l'histoire mais avec un « elle ». Mais il s'en foutait.

— Et puis un jour, il la vit renverser par mégarde sa boisson. Puis ce fut des livres qui tombaient sans raison apparente. Puis elle semblait avoir mal à ses articulations de temps à autres. Pendant plus de 5 ans, l'homme observa les petits symptômes qu'il assimila à tort au stress. Un jour, elle disparut. Le pire, c'est que même ses meilleurs amis ne savaient pas où elle était. On aurait dit qu'elle était morte... ça aurait été du pareil au même de le dire. Mais il la chercha... et il la trouva.

Draco termina son histoire avec un ton rempli de douleur. Il devait lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle avait fait avait été égoïste. Il fut très surpris de l'entendre parler.

— Je ne pouvais plus vivre là-bas... la magie m'a tout prit. Ma famille... Je... J'étouffais à chaque fois que je voyais quelqu'un sortir sa baguette. Si j'étais restée je serais devenue folle.

La voix de Hermione se brisa à la fin de sa phrase. Il eut une pensée pour les parents de la lionne. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'elle leur avait fait afin de les protéger des Mangemorts lorsque Voldemort était encore vivant. Effacer leur mémoire avait dû être la dernière solution à laquelle elle avait pensé.

— Et puis Bellatrix... elle m'a lancé un sort de magie noire... je ne me rappelle même pas de la formule prononcée. J'avais tellement mal. Mes cellules se détruisent depuis lors. Une par une.

Draco soupçonnait bien que sa disparition avait un lien avec les réminiscences de la guerre. Mais il n'avait pas songé à quelque chose d'autre qu'un état mental instable. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit physique.

— J'ai cherché partout. J'ai fait appel aux sorciers peu recommandables partout dans le monde. Je- j'ai essayé.  
— Et Potter? Et Weasley?, demanda Draco sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.  
— Je préférerais littéralement mourir plutôt que de leur faire vivre la mort d'un autre proche, déclara Hermione d'un ton final.

Un mouvement de vent faisant bouger les feuilles des arbres à l'extérieur capta le regard du Serpentard. Hermione ricana froidement.

— C'est pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ?, ironisa-t-elle. La guerre n'a pas eu raison de moi, mais une maladie dégénérative de source inconnue y arrivera lentement. Je me sens tellement pathétique...  
— Je suis désolé...  
— J'ai l'air amère, accorda Hermione. Mais je ne vous en veux pas, qui que vous soyez. Je n'en veux à personne d'autre pour mon état qu'à Voldemort et à Bellatrix. Et ils sont morts. Tous les deux.

Draco dut se retenir de frissonner à l'entente du nom de son ancien maître. Son mouvement avorté attira néanmoins l'attention de la jeune fille qui effectua un petit sourire en coin. De plus, Draco venait involontairement d'avoir la confirmation qu'elle ne se doutait pas de son identité.

Hermione soupira et se laissa tomber contre le lit sur lequel elle s'était auparavant redressée.

— J'ai une envie de thé, sourit elle légèrement, le visage tourné vers le plafond sans vraiment le voir.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour que Draco se jette sur elle et l'enlace de toutes ses forces. Il ne faisait que répéter ce qu'il s'était répété durant toutes ses années.

_Je suis désolé._

* * *

Deux mois étaient passés. L'automne tirait à sa fin. Hermione n'avait pratiquement plus de force. Il avait décidé —contre son avis— de s'occuper de lui faire sa toilette et de prendre soin de son corps intimement. La première fois qu'il l'avait déshabillé puis lavée, elle ne lui avait pas parlé pendant toute une semaine. Draco savait pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle. Elle se pensait trop maigre, trop molle. Sûrement pensait-elle aux cicatrices ornant son corps. Si seulement elle savait à quel point il n'était pas dégoûté. Si elle savait quelle force il avait dû employer pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point il la trouvait belle et désirable. Elle en serait bouleversée.

Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas la toucher. La santé de la femme était malheureusement devenue si critique qu'elle ne pouvait plus se redresser dans son lit. Elle dormait à longueur de journée pour récupérer assez d'énergie pour rester éveillée lorsqu'on lui donnait la becquée pour la nourrir. Hermione ne passerait pas la saison. Le docteur leur avait dit qu'il se pourrait que sa prochaine crise lui soit fatale. Ils le savaient tous. Charlie s'était alors pris une chambre VIP libre à proximité de la sienne. Il était là, 30 minutes plus tôt, avant qu'Hermione ne grimace et ne lui demande d'aller lui acheter la gaufre au miel qu'elle aimait tant mais dont le magasin se situait à 45 minutes de là en transport moldu.

— Rich, ouvre les fenêtres s'il te plaît, demanda tranquillement Hermione.

Draco quitta le tabouret devant le piano pour ouvrir les fenêtres comme l'avait demandé la femme. Cette dernière aimait beaucoup le vent rafraîchissant qui soufflait en automne. Mais le temps virait au glacial ces derniers temps. Il était prévu qu'il neige très prochainement. Draco soupira, les mains posées sur la bordure de la fenêtre.

— Je sais qui tu es, parvint à dire Hermione.

Le dos du blond se fit plus rigide. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de commenter.

— Même si j'en ai douté énormément parce que ton comportement actuel est tellement différent d'avant...

— Tu n'as rien à me dire?, sourit elle faiblement.  
— Je suis-  
— À part que tu es désolé.  
—... Pardonnes-moi...

La brune parvint à soupirer.

— J'aime... comme tu es maintenant. J'aurais aimé pouvoir revoir ton visage... Pas le visage de Rich Trainer. Un sourire doux et un regard tendre... je me demande si ça t'irait vraiment.

Hermione rigola comme elle le pouvait, cloîtrée dans son rire, gauche dans son propre corps. Un petit soupir s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.

— J'ai soif, déclara-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
— ... Je reviens, je t'apporterai un smoothie, fit Draco en faisant mine de fermer la fenêtre.  
— Ne ferme pas la fenêtre, demanda Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.  
— Il fait trop froid, dit Draco d'un faux air grondeur en roulant des yeux. Il est hors de question que tu attrapes froid.

Hermione sourit dans sa peine, contente de se sentir protégée, tandis que le blond fermait la fenêtre et sortait lentement de la pièce. Charlie d'abord et ensuite lui... il n'y avait qu'une seule explication plausible. Hermione savait qu'il avait compris. Et Draco savait qu'elle savait qu'il avait compris. Alors il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, hésitant à suivre sa volonté.

— Pardonnes-moi...  
— Je t'ai déjà pardonné le jour où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais... Draco, s'essouffla-t-elle.

Son nom sembla résonner dans toute la pièce avec une intensité ravageuse. Il ne put dire que ce que son cœur lui dictait.

— M-Merci.  
— J'ai... soif..., termina-t-elle essoufflée.

Il était inutile de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle pleurait. Le cœur déchiré, les larmes brouillant ses yeux gris, il sortit de la pièce étouffante et marcha sans volonté vers la cuisine privée du secteur VIP. Rien ne troubla ses gestes mécaniques.

_Presser le jus d'un citron vert._

Des gens couraient subitement en direction de la chambre.

_Éplucher et couper en dés l'ananas et la banane.__  
_  
Des éclats de voix. Des cris du docteur demandant de ramener le défibrillateur d'urgence. Les mains de Draco tremblaient tellement qu'il se coupa légèrement l'index de la main adjacente à celle tenant fermement le couteau.

_Dans un blender, mixer les dés de fruits avec le jus du citron et la cassonade, puis ajouter le__  
__lait progressivement pour obtenir une consistance lisse._

Charlie, qui venait sûrement d'arriver, criait de le lâcher afin qu'il puisse entrer dans la chambre. Mais on ne pouvait pas le laisser entrer. C'était le protocole.

_Répartir les glaçons dans les verres et verser le smoothie dessus._

Draco marcha lentement vers la chambre, le verre à la main. La porte s'ouvrit finalement après six minutes intense. La mine désolée ornant le visage du corps médical était une piste. Mais ils espérèrent jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce que le docteur ne le confirme.

_Servir frais._

Draco lâcha le verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

Heure du décès, 17h03.

* * *

**Notes spéciales :**

*Les aveugles peuvent-ils pleurer ?

Oui, les larmes sont produites par une glande située dans la face interne de la paupière. Par conséquent, un aveugle, et même une personne avec un œil de verre, peut pleurer. En revanche, il n'aura pas de larmes dites réflexes (comme celles dues à une vilaine poussière dans l'œil), mais uniquement des larmes liées à l'émotion.


End file.
